


Mediations from the Doghouse

by Camfield, Dellessa



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directly after this comic: http://dellessanna.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d574owy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mediations from the Doghouse

Title: Mediations from the Doghouse    
Verse: Multi-Continuity AU   
Series: Adventures of Housewife Perceptor.    
Rating: M   
Warnings:  Fluff. Lots of fluff.    
Pairings/Characters:  Perceptor/Soundwave   
Notes:  Directly after this comic: http://dellessanna.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d574owy   
Summary:  “I thought you were at Megatron’s.  Busying yourself with Decepticon politics and keeping away from me.”   
Prompt:  “Take this before I destroy it”   
  
  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Perceptor paused in his cleaning to hurry over, opening it to see...   
  
No one.  There was no one there.     
  
At least he didn't’ think there was anyone there. He heard a muffled grumbling and looked down. He did a doubletake, cycled his optics and stared. “Soundwave?” The bot, of course could not answer him. Duct-tape, was that really duct-tape on his mouth? Perceptor leaned down, curious. It was. Clearly. And the bot himself looked hopping mad, he also looked as though he was trying to say something. Perceptor considered it. He could remove the tape, but the silence was rather pleasant.    
  
“I thought you were at Megatron’s.  Busying yourself with Decepticon politics and keeping away from me.”   
  
Soundwave’s answer was a muffled... something.  Sighing, he grabbed a pede and hauled Soundwave into the house, not even pretending to be sorry when the other’s helm bumped over the ground.     
  
Once at the couch, he pulled up his erstwhile bondmate and started, none too gently, to take off the rope that was binding his limbs together.  “It’s your own fault, you know.”   
  
Soundwave glared at him.  Glared harder when Perceptor finally decided it was time to remove the duct-tape off of his mouth. “Perceptor’s Assessment: Incorrect.”    
  
“Oh, it was? Do tell, love? How am I incorrect? And I suppose you DON’T think this is your fault?”   
  
Soundwave gave him a look that could only be defined as...sulky.    
  
“Soundwave: Only attempting to engage in ‘mechly bonding’ with former commander.  Soundwave: not at fault for Megatron’s supposed ‘treaties’.”   
  
“Darling, I can assure you that every step of these last few days was your fault.  Without a doubt, one hundred percent, and I’m a scientist, I know these things.”  Perceptor continued to pull out knots, easing the rope from where it had rubbed in the joints.  “Besides.  I had the most enlightening conversation with Starscream.”   
  
The look on Soundwave’s face went from sulky to panicked in a microsecond.   
  
His optics darted one way, and then the other. “Perceptor: Talked to...the seeker?  Was not aware of that.” His optics darted to the door as if he was calculating the distance to the door and if he could make it in time. It did not look promising.    
  
Perceptor tapped his ped. “Indeed.”    
  
The panicked look increased, and Soundwave made an aborted movement, still partially tied up, before a resigned expression crossed his face.  “Soundwave: Can explain.”   
  
A raised optical ridge.  “Can you?”   
  
“Soundwave:  Was over-energized.  Seeker: Meant nothing.  Soundwave:  had missed Perceptor for vorns...”   
  
“I find that very hard to believe. Very hard.” Perceptor said, poking the cassette carrier in the middle of his cassette deck. “I don’t know why you even came back. You OBVIOUSLY don’t want to be here.”    
  
“Soundwave: Does. Has always loved Perceptor. Fact: Has missed him for vorns.”   
  
“Unlikely.” Perceptor paused, glaring daggers ito Soundwave’s optics. “Regardless. I’m duty bound to inform you that you are now ‘in the doghouse’.  YOU will be sleeping on the couch until you can suitably apologize, you Decepticon heathen.”   
  
Soundwave wilted.  “Soundwave: Understands.”   
  
He waited until he was free of the rope before standing up, his hands held to his cassette door, and shuffled to the berthroom for a second before coming back out with a pillow and thermal blanket.  “Soundwave:  Deserves punishment.”   
  
“Yes, you do.” Perceptor agreed, looking less tha mollified. “Perhaps this is not a worthy enough punishment.” he said, narrowing his optics.   
  
Soundwave ex-vented, waiting for the other ped to drop. “Perceptor: cor---correct?”   
  
“How long have we been together Soundwave?”  Perceptor was carefully wiping specs of dirt off his chest.     
  
Soundwave shuffled from pede to pede, his optics wary.  “Exact time: Three million vorn, seven decaorn, two orn, eight joors, six breems and sixteen klicks.”   
  
“And how long, exactly, have I been WITH you, Soundwave.”   
  
“Sounwave: Does not understand. Perceptor and Soundwave have been together for three million vorn, seven decaorn, two orn, eight joors, six breems and sixteen klicks.”   
  
Perceptor tapped his ped in apparent annoyance. “Soundwave. That was NOT what I was asking of you.”    
  
Soundwave squirmed and fidgeted under his bondmate’s regard. At times like these Perceptor was a complete mystery to him. A vexing, and apparently annoyed mystery. “Soundwave: Is sorry.”   
  
“Do you Even know what you are apologizing for?” Perceptor asked, his voice taking on THAT tone. The tone that sent out all manner of red flags and warnings for Soundwave.   
  
“Soundwave: Has no idea.”   
  
Perceptor threw up his hands, the very vision of exasperated and stressed.  “How long have I been with you Soundwave, PHYSICALLY.  Because I’ll tell you that I don’t even count the time you were with those ruffians, for those orns, I was SINGLE.”   
  
Soundwave’s optics opened wide, his whole body radiating hurt. “S--sounwave: Sorry. Misunderstood. Together: Seventy decavorn, ten orn, 1 joor, six breems, and sixteen klicks.” He seemed to curl in on himself. “Soundwave: will leave if Perceptor wants him to.”     
  
The cassette mech shuffled in place, looking at the floor.  His arms folded to his chest and his optics dim, and Perceptor could just see trembling.  “Oh Soundwave.”  He gathered the mech to him, sitting them back down on the couch.  “I forget how hard you take things, you silly mech.  I don’t want you to leave, I DO love you. I just don’t understand why you left again.  AGAIN, Soundwave.  Even if it’s just for a few days with your... ‘homies’, you still left.”   
  
“Soundwave: was...scared.” Hes said, looking at his pedes as if they were the most interesting thing in the galaxy.   
  
Perceptor raised a brow-plate. “I see...”   
  
“Soundwave: Not with his...’homies’. Soundwave: moped on Megatron’s couch and caused all manner of troubles for his host. Irked the Prime, too.”    
  
“The Prime? No, wait, I don’t want to know.  But Soundwave, what in the world were you scared OF?  I’m not the scariest mech on the planet, in fact I’m pretty sure I don’t even rate in the top fifty.”  Perceptor petted the top of Soundwave’s helm.   
  
There was a pregnant pause, and Soundwave was hesitant, his mouth opening and closing without a sound being made.  “Soundwave...  doesn’t know what to do, scared of losing Perceptor.  Of not being a good enough mate.”   
  
“Oh, Soundwave.” Perceptor vented loudly, “What am I to do with you?”    
  
“Soundwave: Has no idea at all.”     
  
Perceptor shook his head, hugging the mech to him suddenly. “I don’t know either. I really do not. You are driving me quite crazy.”     
  
“Advise: Never Soundwave’s intention.”     
  
“So you say.” Perceptor said, clearly reluctant to let go.   
  
“Suggestion:  Stay in this position forever.  Status: Warm and comfortable. Soundwave: Unlikely to mess up while in Perceptor’s arms.”   
  
Perceptor snuggled Soundwave closer, his arms wrapped tightly around the navy blue mech,  giving him a kiss on the cheek.   “I might just take you up on that.”


End file.
